Aurora
by Math Lycan
Summary: Para todo coração que sofre, existe ao menos um que chora.


**Título:** Aurora

**Autor:** Math Lycan

**Sinopse:**Para todo coração que sofre, existe ao menos um que chora.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Drama/Angst

**Classificação:** K+

**Observação:** fanfic escrita sob a ótica do Harry em resposta a fic "Meia Noite" da minha Malu Chan (é só retirar os espaços: http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6649694 /1/ Meia_Noite)

* * *

**Aurora**

_By Math Lycan_

Ele sofre.

Um sofrimento que eu sequer posso imaginar. Por mais que eu tente, tudo que conheço são seus gritos - quando ele pensa que ninguém o ouve -, e suas lágrimas - quando ele pensa que ninguém o vê.

Eu sei tão pouco. Tão pouco que me envergonho de querer estar a seu lado. Querer ampará-lo. Como posso fazê-lo? Como posso ousar estar com ele e não poder sequer dizer _'Você tem isso'_ ou _'É aquilo que lhe fere'_? Eu não sei nada, e ainda assim sei tanto quanto os outros.

Só que ninguém parece saber de nada.

Ele já procurou tantos. Tantos quanto pudesse lembrar. Professores, especialistas, mestres ocultos, fanáticos, adoradores da magia negra... Eu, sem que ele soubesse, procurei alguns outros. Poucos, na verdade. Não que eu não fosse aos confins do mundo (trouxa ou mágico) para ajudá-lo. Eu apenas que eu não conheço muito mais que ele. Perto dos esforços dele, pareço inútil. Sinto-me inútil.

Por que minto pra mim mesmo? Eu _sou _inútil.

Eu tive todas as oportunidades para ajudá-lo. Todas as chances de estar próximo dele. Mas só quanto me vejo na iminência de perdê-lo é que me dou conta dessa verdade.

É engraçado como essa palavra me soa agora: V-E-R-D-A-D-E_._

Eu sempre fugi da verdade. Escondendo minha atração atrás de um falso sexto-sentido de alerta que me incutia na imagem dele uma ameaça. Sempre o tachando de perigo, mau, patético. Patético! Quem é patético agora? Com certeza não é ele que, até nos últimos instantes, se apega ferozmente a suas convicções e a suas esperanças. Patético sou eu! Que nem sequer consigo me aproximar, dizer que errei. Dizer que sofro por ele, que sofro _com_ ele, que me é caro, que o amo, que não quero que ele vá...

Não quero? Será mesmo?

Durante muito tempo, não foi essa a minha vontade? Que ele sumisse? Se eu realmente não quisesse, não estaria aqui. Estaria ao lado dele, ajudando-o.

Mesmo que em vão.

Mesmo desacreditado.

Mesmo desenganado.

Mesmo que tantos outros (todos os outros) já tenham lhe entregado seu atestado de óbito, assinado e datado, ele não desiste. Ele se agarra a essa última esperança e se mantém de pé. Ele quer viver. E eu quero que ele viva. Ah!, como eu quero! Mas a verdade - de novo essa odiada, porém sempre companheira amiga - é que eu mesmo já não tenho esperanças.

Como posso então ousar querer ficar ao lado dele? Ele que se martiriza e emprega seus últimos suspiros nessa empresa fadada ao infortúnio. Como posso levar minha descrença e minha tristeza para o lado de sua força e sua esperança? Não posso! Seria como cravar-lhe uma faca no peito já sangrado. Ele luta. Ele é assim teimoso, obstinado. Quando está determinado a algo seu corpo parece resplandecer em ressonância a sua vontade. Essa é imagem que mais me agrada dele. Talvez a imagem pela qual meu peito dispare. Sua busca o mantém de pé. Ou será que seus esforços tolos dissipam mais rápidamente o pouco tempo que lhe resta?

Estou confuso.

Pareço sempre estar confuso.

Pareço sempre fraco.

_Sou_ fraco.

Queria ser forte. Por ele. Para poder emprestar a ele um pouco da minha força. Para dar a ele toda a minha força se ele precisar. Ele precisa, mas eu continuo sendo o mesmo fraco de sempre.

Ele se esforça e não desiste. Ele já não come, já não dorme. Passa minutos cada vez mais longos revirando essa escura biblioteca. O que tanto procura? Uma cura? Ou talvez seu espírito só não possa se dar por vencido?

Como o conheço pouco! Como é pouco o que faço por ele!

Ando a esmo por esses corredores. Pego livros ao acaso. As vezes pego o mesmo livro mais de uma vez e nem percebo. Folheio-os. Vejo as letras, mas de fato não as leio. Não sou bom com buscas. Nunca fora. Nem quando procuro meu próprio nariz consigo encontrá-lo, quanto mais achar a esperança perdida que nem os maiores dentre os maiores acharam. Andar... é tudo o que tenho feito. Dia após dia, noite após noite. Ele se martiriza e eu... eu ando.

Ando. É tudo o que posso fazer. Gostaria que ele soubesse que não está sozinho, mas não ouso aproximar-me. Observá-lo e guardá-lo de longe é tudo o que posso fazer. De nada ajudo, mas quero estar perto. Será que ele sabe que estou aqui? Será que sabe que é por ele que estou aqui e só por ele ainda permaneço?

Ouço seu grito.

_Minhas pernas me levam até você. Elas tremem e eu fraquejo._

_Você que sempre fora tão forte, tão confiante, agora chora. Seu choro me dói no peito. Não sabia que lágrimas verdadeiras eram dão doloridas. Eu iria rir seu meus músculos não estivessem se contraindo em lágrimas também. Parece a piada de um velho sádico a me dizer no ouvido: 'a verdade dói'._

_Eu te abraço. Eu queria tanto poder fazer algo. Carregá-lo em meus braços para a cura. Dizer palavras para reconfortá-lo, mas não posso. Tudo o que posso fazer é abraçá-lo. Será que ainda consegue sentir meu abraço?_

_Seu corpo está frio. Suas feições estão marcadas e sua pele mais pálida que o normal. O rosto seco denuncia os maus-tratos que a enfermidade lhe causou. _

_Você é belo. _

_Tendo você caído no chão, amparado em meu colo e preso em meus braços, percebo o quanto eu lhe acho belo._

_Será que você sabe o que sinto? O que de _verdade_ eu sinto? Será que me corresponde? Se tivéssemos mais tempo, você me corresponderia? Você me amaria? Quantas palavras será que perdemos agora que você parece cada segundo mais longe de mim? Quantos abraços não trocaremos? Quantos beijos será que não haverão entre nós?_

_Talvez você nunca me amou. É bem provável que nunca viesse a me amar. Não me importa. O amor já basta. É o suficiente. Agora sei que não quero que se vá. Não quero perde-lo, mesmo que nunca o tenha tido para mim. Não quero desistir de nós. Não quero desistir de você. Por favor! Eu suplico que não desista. Mas sua pele fica mais fria._

_Agora sei que não há mais tempo para súplicas. Não há mais tempo para palavras que não foram ditas, nem beijos que não foram dados. Não há mais tempo. Só me resta prolongar esse abraço, que a cada instante se torna mais fraco e se esvai como a névoa ao amanhecer. _

_Amanhecer..._

_Só agora percebo que o sol se levanta. Uma luz laranja e tímida entra pelas janelas altas da biblioteca. Talvez essa seja a última vez o sol banha seu corpo. És tão belo que nem a luz quer deixá-lo ir sem um último abraço. Não a condeno nem me enciúmo. _

_Mais bela é a luz que reflete de teus cabelos. Mais clara a que ilumina sua pele._

_O dia amanheceu bonito. Tão bonito como nenhum outro dia poderá ser sem você. _


End file.
